


lune de miel

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Genre: Multi, pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three was just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lune de miel

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-2.09  
> A/N: Written for the Pornbattle. Prompt was "jealousy".  
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters are the property of Victoria Pile and BBC 4. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

There was no place for jealousy in their broad bed: five might have been too many for a honeymoon, but it turned out three was just right. Mac's hand tugged at her zip and pushed her dress off her shoulders and Guy's hand slid up her skirt. She had an arm around each of them, a foot under Guy's kilt, her mouth hot on Mac's bare shoulder as Guy kissed her throat. Silk and wool and cotton crumpled and creased as they discarded clothes. The feathers from her headband had detached and were crushed between her warm skin and Mac's as Guy dragged the last feather down her back and she shivered.

The shock of flying had gone to Caroline's head along with the champagne fizz and the rush of sugar from the heavy icing on the cake. It felt like a dream, four hands running over her, four thighs pressed against hers, a hot damp cock in each palm. Guy's mouth crashed against Mac's over her shoulder and they were both running their fingers over her as she steered them all to the bed. Guy was panting against her ear, Mac moaned into the hollow of her collarbone, and she was whimpering quietly, "Oh god oh god I love you" with four fingers in her and no need to determine which were whose. One mouth on each breast as she stroked and kneaded, her back arching, and Guy's public education had made his long Swiss fingers equally adept curled around Mac's cock or rubbing inside Caroline alongside Mac's. Mac weighed Guy's balls and Caroline's breasts, his mouth hungry and open against the pale expanses of skin in the wedding bed. Hips pressed against hips, Mac bucked into Caroline as Guy thrust against them, everyone's mouth was full of salt, and the corners of the ceiling were crowded with wordless cries, the nonsense syllables that orgasm drags out.

All night it was a crescendo and decrescendo of sweetness and pleasure, of exhausted bodies tucked against each other in the shelter of the damp rumpled sheets, of redrawing old lines, of champagne mouthed against nipples and room service meals eaten in the nude, of chocolate spilled across bare skin and licked up by eager, loving tongues, of rejoicing, of learning.


End file.
